


First Night on Ship

by Eliyes



Category: New Mutants, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up that first night the New Mutants stayed on a ship named Ship with X-Factor and the X-Terminators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night on Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This happens between New Mutants #76 and #77.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal June 26, 2009.

 

Sam was out of his bed and halfway to the door before he came awake enough to remember that he was on a spaceship -- and he didn't know where the bathroom was. Since it was his bladder that had gotten him up in the first place, that was a problem.

There was just enough light in the long dormitory room to navigate without bumping into any of the beds, but he didn't see anything to indicate a bathroom door. He could go out the door into the corridor, but what if he got lost? The ship was huge, and alive, and could move its insides around.

A rustle of fabric to his right drew his attention. He saw someone turning over to sit up.

"Huh?" the boy mumbled. His name was Rictor, Sam suddenly recalled.

"Bathroom?" he whispered back, urgently.

"Yeah," Rictor croaked, then cleared his throat and climbed out of the bed. He made a 'follow me' gesture and padded out of the room. Sam followed him around a couple of twists in the corridor to a door like the one they'd come from. Rictor tapped it, and it opened to reveal ...an empty room.

Sam, who was by this point dancing a little with the need to pee, may have squeaked with dismay.

But, "Ship," Rictor called into the room, "toilet and sink for Cannonball, please."

«Certainly,» replied the ship's voice, as the requested fixtures extruded from the floor and walls.

" _Thank you_ ," Sam breathed earnestly, and wasted no time.

When he stepped back into the hall (feeling much relieved), Sam found the other boy leaning against the wall, arms folded and ankles crossed. His eyes were closed.

He took a moment to absorb the surreality of two teenagers wandering around a spaceship in boxers and tank tops. Then he said, "Hey," since he couldn't let Rictor sleep against the wall all night.

"Mm," his guide replied, but opened his eyes.

"...Did we really fight a giant squid-creature, or did I dream that?"

Rictor's grin was a slash of white in the dim lighting.

"We really did," he confirmed. "C'mon. More sleep."

This was pretty cool, Sam decided.


End file.
